


The day where Deadpool turned so many people on

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Random little things [Marvel Only] [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Deadpool does what he want, Deadpool is back at it again, Deadpool reading graphic fanfics, Everyone is bro with one another, JJJ is an ass, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade breaks the fourth wall all the time so how about a rule banning him from reading really graphic fanfics during a press conferences to try to make them end faster. - by ZodiaEm</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day where Deadpool turned so many people on

**Author's Note:**

> Shamely advertise my work XD SEX (NSFW) if you want to read. It is finished.

Wade breaks the fourth wall all the time so how about a rule banning him from reading really graphic fanfics during a press conferences to try to make them end faster.  
_________________

"Wade you are banned from reading graphic fanfics during the press conference."

I could see his confuse look that played through his mask. I couldn't help but feel just a tinge bit uncomfortable about this conversation, it took a lot to convince Deadpool not to kill some people. Some were politics, even those like JJJ, snobbish new reports who put us under harsh lighting.

"Come on, the latest story I had was a kil- knock dead. There was at least forty people who likes eggs, mpreg, tentacles, and Spider-Man."

And this is where I have to cut off part of the story. You see, if the conference meeting it too long or too boring, Deadpool will tell a very graphic story to everyone in the room. It got to the point where news people had to censor four-fourths of whatever Deadpool is saying. It was even worse when mothers had children with them. You can hear the kids ask certain parts, and sometimes laugh at the most inappropriate parts of the story.

Here, let me tell you what happened.  
\-----------

Today was the press conference where the politics ask questions, sometimes we answer them sometimes we don't. I personally ask if JJJ couldn't come or was banned because he will mainly throw harsh questions at me or others, and would try to get the police to arrest me.

And today, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with his shit. "It's alright kiddo, we will deal with him. You can stay quiet." Hearing this from Tony made this a little bit bare able. You see I cannot skip any of these meetings because I am part of the Avengers but also part of my own teams. So because of this, I get either dragged or invited to come, but thanks to Miss Pepper Potts and many of politics, I was forced to go every time. Today was no exception, it started off some what normal.

That is until, JJJ started it. "I keep tell you people, Spider-Man is a menace and committed several laws against the United States of America. He also even broken a few laws because he is a so-called hero." I want to bitch slap the guy but Deadpool came in.

"Look who's talking. You look like the eighties had a child, but grew up spoiled. Oh right, you were from the eighties and right now your comments are not needed. And this is funny coming from a guy who has broken many laws, went against the US, and is a menace. So next time buddy, if we need questions from the peanut gallery, we will ask you personally but your complaints wouldn't even make here in time for us to give a fuck about. Keep those smoke shutters shut and keep your tongue in." Silently I thanked Deadpool, but I know this isn't over.

Signing lightly, that when he came back up. The arguments went downhill from there. It got to the point Deadpool, said "you are lucky I don't have my Arthur and Bea, other wise you are dead where you stand." Threats sometimes are not needed. But soon everyone asked questions to the Avengers. But then some little girl raised her hand. Deadpool saw, quickly getting up and rushed over. Seeing the little girl ask the question, Deadpool spoke again.

"Oh, Spidey is going through teenage things. It's normal." Then bam JJJ struck again. "Wait, your telling me this menace is a teenager! Where are your parents boy!?"

"Where are yours, JJJ? Because I remember telling you to shut your shutters. Or I can take you out back. Which will it be?" Hearing him growl at JJJ made my mood a bit better. But it was spoken too soon. "Spider-Man is supposed to be on trail for things he has done for New York cite, causing damages, trespassing public property, making these weird 'villains' appear. I say he has a lot to answer to. And he deserves to be in jail!"

Lucky enough, Deadpool didn't get kicked out, but JJJ was. I never been happier. But that soon burned and died. The clock couldn't move fast enough as people talk about charity, weapons, and much more. That is until Deadpool opened an app, and began to read.

"'Don't worry little guy, you get to have your morning breakfast while I have my own fun." Saying this lowly but enough for the vines to reawaken. Lifting his ass up for the little vine, it lightly touch his entrance, which was a bit sore from yesterday's sex. Moaning lowly, he continued kissing the few vines that were already working around my body." It was low but it loud enough for everyone to hear. And dear god, thank you for my mask.

Before Deadpool said anything, Clint was already making paper footballs, Natasha making hand goals for said paper football, Bucky was texting underneath the table, Bruce looked fixated in his book, Scott was screwing pieces together, Sam was rubbing oil on his hands, and lastly Tony was making something with little bits and pieces. And here I am, sitting here being quiet. Barely listening.

But the after math of what Deadpool said made Clint smile, Natasha cocking her eyebrows, Bucky to choke on water, Scott to laugh, Bruce to blush while sticking his head further in the book, Sam tried to keep a straight face but was failing, Tony to have this mischievous look in his eyes, and Captain had his whole face red.

Several people sputtered, flounder, and constantly say 'umm' while they try to focus on the matter at hand. It was even worse when Clint join in when Deadpool read. "Feeling his hard on rock through his senses. Mewling lowly as the little vine finally stopped playing around and rocked itself in him. With pre cum leaking through, He couldn't help but mewl and moaned as it filled itself in him. Forcing more and more, stretching him to his limit, but it didn't stop. With the vine in his mouth, it left leaving him empty. Whimpering at the lost of contact. But it came back, dripping more liquid that he could even imagined. Closing his mouth, he softly rubbed the sides of his jaw, requesting, begging. Softly, he opened once more, it never failed to please him."

Dear god, please stop. I silently asked but everything began to move a bit faster. I could tell Deadpool made a few people have hard ons. But from Deadpool it moved a bit too slow. And many of the Avengers are either dying mentally or are loosing oxygen. "That's when bam, two more vines took his balls and sucked on them while the other rode his shaft. Moaning loudly with each thrusting and sucking sound bounce off the slick walls to his ears."

By the time Deadpool finished the meeting was over and I have seen people rush to the bathroom, but never this many. It was almost a whole herd needed to use the bathroom, I mean some where old and I would expect them to have horrible bladder problems but the only word I had was 'wow'.

And of course we are were we left off at. "Wait, what do you mean it was a Spider-man fanfic?!" Screeching I left without a reason. When I got back to my team, they asked what did Deadpool said but I couldn't say anything. But I did take off my mask and they saw how red it was. Understanding immediately they left it alone.


End file.
